criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Calling The Shots
Calling The Shots is a case featured in Criminal Case as the Twenty second case of the season as well the Twenty second case overall. It is featured as the fourth case set in the War of the Roses district of Parinaita. Plot The team were taken to the king, who remembered them from the war 15 years earlier. He was happy to see them and introduced his younger brother, Richard. Who seemed like he didn't want to be there what so ever. Richard suddenly "remembered" that he had to talk to someone and left the room, the king then told them that he was worried for a friend, who was called Linda Little. The team agreed to help and went to Linda's house, only to find her dead on the floor, blood all over the place. The team got to investigating and found proof of the victim's friend, Rebecca Knightly, bring in the house, they questioned her and then returned to the castle and found proof that the king, King Edward IV, invited the victim to the castle and that the Prince, Prince Richard, had a wooden figure made of him from the victim. The team then recapped before Knot came in and asked why the town crier was announcing the news of the victim's death without his permission. They went to the town near the castle to find the town crier but found no one there. They then found some clues that lead them right to the town crier and the victim's grandfather, Martin Little, they questioned him but then lets him carry on with his day. After that, they went to the victim's manor and found a lead that send them to the, quite drunk, sister in law, Aldusa Nettles, They tried to question her about the murder and moved on after they couldn't get much from her. After they talked to all the suspects, they then went back to the castle to recap before they head the king and the prince screaming at each other about something that made the team scared, The prince had just said that he knew who murdered the victim! After a while, they heard the prince accused someone in the Little or Nettles family, which the king shrugged off and said that he would pass it on to the time travellers. Richard was horrified that he brother trusted the time travellers all because they helped him get a crown. All Richard could do was curse their them. Edward calmly reminded him that his time would come. Without another word, the prince left the courtroom in a fit of rage, missing the team by inches. They questioned the suspects again and got enough evident to then arrested for the Aldusa Nettles murder of Linda Little. Kia and the player went to Aldusa's house to arrest her for the murder. They question her about why she murdered her sister in law but, at first, she denied all involvement until she gave up after the team told her about all the evident they had against her. She then explained that it wasn't meant to be Linda dead, it was meant to be her as well. When asked what she meant, she revealed that the "murder" was meant to be a suicide pact for Aldusa to get away from her abusive husband. Kia and the player were shocked by this fact and asked who planned it. She explained that Linda had planned it so Linda would be free of the guilt of the death of her husband and she would be free from the ideas of her abusive husband coming for her. She explained that she only started drinking after a terrible attack from her husband. Kia then hugged Aldusa and told her that no one should have to deal with that but that they had to arrest her. She just didn't care when she was arrested. At the court, Prince Richard seemed overjoyed that his theory was right. The king told him to shut up and asked Aldusa to explain herself, which she did, and the king felt sorry for her but chose to let her off her off for the murder, given the motive. The king thanked the player and Kia for their help and told them to returned to the airship, which they did and they recapped the crazy case in their head, hoping for some rest before they were called once again. when they got back to the airship, after arresting Aldusa, Hatty said that Samuel Goldlane wanted a word with them in private. She then said that she wanted to talk to them as well about the broken timeline, she gave them the choice for who to talk to first. They went to Samuel's office to ask what the chief needed. He asked them for something very important, to investigate the laser cannon that killed Merak Wood in the investigate where they first met the Time Reverser. He then revealed that the cannon went missing and told them to look for it. They found it smashed up. They fixed it and send it to be analysed. They then learned that the laser cannon belonged to Knox Ties's brother's company, which was called "Laser joy". They then went to question Knox, who found it horrible that the laser cannon was from his brother's company. He thanked and hugged them and patted them on the back and told the two that he would call his brother's company to check who the laser cannon was send to. They then passed this information onto the chief, who was thankful for the team's help and send them on their way, saying that they would carry on with the investigation later. Edward and the player talked to Hatty about fixing the timeline and she reported that there should have been a few more wars between the time of Henry's murder and the other War of the Roses, which happened in 1482, and that it should all end with King Richard's death. But she said that the timeline has been changed so much that it would be almost impossible to fix unless they convinced the king to go to war with Lancaster. Edward and the player went to the town near the castle and found some ripped paper. They put it back together and asked Jessica and Jacob to forge it to look like a real plan of war. After they did that, they gave it to Martin Little, who was shocked and went with them to the king. They reported it to the king. The king is horrified at this planned of war from Lancaster. He thanked the player and Edward but Prince Richard didn't see so happy with them lying to the king and said if he ever got them lying to him, he would have their heads chopped off. He them let them go. After finishing all their work. Edward and Kia talked about Richard's threat and wondered why he didn't kill them when they first saw him. Hatty started to worry that something in time might have changed again. Before they could do anything however, the time machine started by itself and they were send forward in time before they landed. They asked themselves what just happened but thought nothing of it. Until they turned on the computer screens and saw That they were in the tower of London in 1483, the year it was thought that Richard III murdered his two nephews to get to the Thrown of England! Summary Victim *'Linda Little' Murder weapon *'Hand cannon' Killer *'Aldusa Nettles' Suspects Rebecca_Knightly_suspects_complete.png|Rebecca Knightly Richard_III_suspect_complete.png|Prince Richard Edward_IV_suspect_complete.png|King Edward IV Martin_Little_suspect_complete.png|Martin Little Aldusa_Nettles_suspect_complete.png|Aldusa Nettles Quasi-suspects Samuel_Goldlane_quasi.png|Samuel Goldlane Knox_Ties_quasi.png|Knox Ties Hatty_Whatso_quasi.png|Hatty Whatso Killer's Profile *The killer uses holy water. *The killer knows how to use a hand cannon. *The killer's favourite flower is an Irises. *The killer is 5'6" *The killer is female Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Linda's Manor (Clues: Faded book, Broken object, Victim's body; Victim Identified: Linda Little) *Examine Faded Book (Result: writing in page; New suspect: Rebecca Knightly) *Ask Rebecca about how she knew the victim (New crime scene unlocked: Castle's great Hall) *Investigate Castle's Great Hall (Clues: Written invitation, Broken wooden figures) *Examine Written Invitation (Result: Names; New suspect: King Edward IV) *Question the king about inviting the victim to the castle. *Examine Broken Wooden figure (Result: Fixed wooden figures) *Examine Figure's likeness (Result: Prince Richard's face; New suspect: Prince Richard) *Ask Richard about his broken wooden figure. *Examine Broken Object (Result: Strange weapon) *Analyse Strange weapon (03:00:00; Murder Weapon filed: Hand Cannon; Attribute: The killer knows how to use a hand cannon.) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses holy water.) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Town near the Castle (Clues: Broken Bell, Dirty Bible) *Examine Broken Bell (Result: Fixed bell) *Examine Faded bell name (Result: Name revealed; New suspect: Martin Little) *Ask the Town crier how he knew about the murder (Profile Updated: Martin knows how to use a hand cannon and uses Holy Water) *Examine Dirty Bible (Result: Petals) *Analyse Petals (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer's favourite flower is an Irises; New crime scene: Victim's drawing Room) *Investigate Victim's Drawing Room (Clues: Broken Frame, Drinking goblet, Victim's diary) *Examine Broken Frame (Result: Destroyed Family Tree) *Analyse Destroyed Family Tree (09:00:00) *Ask Rebecca why she took the victim off her family tree (Profile Updated: Rebecca knows how to use a hand cannon, uses Holy Water and her favourite flower is a Irises) *Examine Drinking Goblet (Result: Revealed name; New suspect: Aldusa Nettles) *Speak to Aldusa about being in the victim's manor (Profile Updated: Aldusa uses Holy Water and her favourite flower is a Irises) *Examine Victim's Diary (Result: Appointment with the prince) *Ask Richard about the meeting with the victim (Profile Updated: Richard knows how to use a hand cannon, uses Holy Water and his favourite flower is a Irises) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Speak to the king about what the Prince meant (Profile Updated: Edward knows how to use a hand cannon, uses Holy Water and his favourite flower is a Irises; New crime scene: Town's Well) *Investigate Town's Well (Clues: Faded review book, Smashed alcohol bottle) *Examine Faded Review book (Result: Nasty comment) *Examine comment's handwriting (Result: Victim's handwriting) *Ask Martin about the victim's vile comments. (Profile Updated: Martin's favourite flower is a Irises) *Examine Smashed alcohol bottle (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (09:00:00) *Ask Aldusa about why the victim wanted to stop her drinking (Profile Updated: Aldusa knows how to use a hand cannon) *Investigate Grand Hall Table (Clues: Rotten food remains, Bloody handkerchief) *Examine Rotten Food Remains (Result: Three bullets) *Analyse three bullets (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'6") *Examine Bloody Handkerchief (Result: Blood sample) *Analyse Blood sample (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Arrest the killer now *Move onto Roses and Crowns (4/6) (No stars) Roses and Crowns (4/6) *See what secret mission Samuel has for you (Available at the beginning of Roses and Crowns) *Investigate Victim's Drawing Room (Clue: Broken pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Fixed Laser cannon) *Fully Analyse the laser cannon (12:00:00) *Question Knox about the laser cannon from his brother (Reward: Burger) *Give Samuel the result of the secret investigation (Prerequisite: Knox's interrogation; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Speak to Hatty about fixing the timelines (Available at the beginning of Roses and Crowns) *Investigate Town near the castle (Clue: ripped paper) *Examine Ripped paper (Result: Plain paper) *Make the forged plans (03:00:00) *Show the forge Lancaster war plans to Martin. *Go with Martin to give the announcement to the king (Prerequisite: Martin's interrogation) *See what Richard wants (Reward: The 'Liar' Sword) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Trivia *The title is a reference to the saying, which means. "To call the shots means to be the person in charge, to have control over the progress of a situation or a course of action. The term call the shots, meaning to be in control of a situation." Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:War of the Roses